Winners Never Quit
by fantasyfictionfairy
Summary: Living in London away from your best friend can be extrememly tough. It's even more tough, when you realise that you've fallen for her brother - Chris Halliwell, and he wasn't the one that you shared a summer romance with four years ago...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I don't remember much when I was hit. I just remember falling afterwards. The falling part took a lifetime. One minute, I was gazing open mouthed at the wound, which was gushing blood from my stomach, and the next I was looking at the sky, blood red – sunset. However, the journey between those two destinations was one of extreme pain and loneliness. Because I knew that there was no one there to catch me. Only someone to run to my side when I fell, which in some ways, is a lot better than having to die alone.

The person that happened to run to my side was worried and distraught. Thick tears were building up within his dark, green eyes; when they suddenly exploded, like a waterfall. I felt my gut twist. I couldn't hear his pleas, but I knew he was calling out to someone else. I tried to tell him there was no point telling me it was going to be okay, when his eyes returned to me, I couldn't hear him. His hands, rough from battle, enveloped mine, pressing down on the wound. Suddenly, my ears regained sound.

Because it was then that I heard my scream.

It was then that I heard Chris Halliwell tell me that he loved me.

And it was then that I blacked out completely.


	2. Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrival

_Click_

Three cheesy grins were quickly demolished after the flash, and were replaced by gleeful excitement while examining the photograph before us.

"That's a keeper Mom!" I exclaimed. "My hair and face looks good in this one,"

"The other forty we took were good too!" my father, Adam Brown said satirically, finally packing up the camera after our objective was finally completed.

"Ha, ha Dad, you're hilarious. So wit doesn't die as you grow older?"

"No but cheekiness obviously develops as a teenager!" he exclaimed, as my mom threw me a sly smile.

"No Dad, we can't pack that away remember! We still have to wait for Scott." Grumbling, he set the camera back on its stand and moved towards the fridge to get himself a beer.

"No Dad! It's only one in the afternoon!" I exclaimed.

"In some ways I think that this moving thing is going to be healthy for me. I mean after all maybe I'll be able to have at least some peace and quiet, so that it won't be both you and your mother nagging,"

"No can do Adam. Cherrie has asked specifically that I make sure everything she has kept an eye on before stays just so."

"So that means Mom is going to be extra strict."

"Oh no Fiona," he said, wringing his hands in mock prayer, looking at Mom with false anxiousness played across his face.

As we erupted into laughter, the front door opened and shut and Scott emerged at the kitchen door.

"Afternoon family," he smiled.

"Hey Scott," I said, pleased to see my older brother making an appearance before I moved.

"Growing up too fast Cher," he teased.

"Not as fast as yourself Scott!" I exclaimed, glaring at his tall physique, and the wedding band on his ring finger. "Let's go Dad, come on, I've got to leave in an hour!"

"Alright… bear with," he grumbled, as I indicated where Scott should stand in one of the rare occasions for a photo where we would all be together. Dad sort of performed movements from a child's obstacle course, ducking and diving, hoping and skipping over to his place next to Mom.

"Say cheese!" Scott remarked, placing a fake smile on his face.

"Cheese!" we all exclaimed.

_Click_

The University of California glistened from magazine pages. I was comparing it to the sights outside, hoping that soon the white brick building would become reality amongst skyscrapers and oceanic blue sea.

As the 'Fastened Seatbelts' sign flashed off, I got up gratefully from the aisle I shared with a Japanese tourist, and a mother trying to keep control of her son, who kept wanting to look closer at the clouds. Clutching the magazine, I flicked back my blonde, corkscrew curls and quietly made my way through the plane.

As I wandered aimlessly around the cabin, trying to find a toilet that was not vacant, I felt the plane jolt and fell forward, right into someone who had just turned the corner.

Stumbling to my feet, I gazed up to see whom had caught me. "I'm so sorry," I grinned sheepishly, feeling the blood rush into my cheeks.

"It's fine. You back on your feet?" he asked kindly, supporting me as I swayed.

"Yeah," I blew my fringe out of my chestnut eyes. "I think so anyway!"

I saw him bend down to pick up my fallen magazine, which heavily affected my blush, and unfortunately my speech.

"You're going to the University of California too?" he asked, handing it back to me and grinning crookedly.

"Well… I would think that that comment would be appropriate for my situation,"

He raised one of his eyebrows, specifying the fact that he was offering me my magazine back.

"My sister is going to the University of California. Maybe you'll see her,"

"Did you not find the University suited your… academic needs?" God, why did I have to be such an idiot! This was _not_ like me, I never usually faltered around guys.

He laughed, actually moving my hands to take the magazine from him. "I don't actually go to University. I dropped out after the first year. I study at home now but yes, it didn't suit my 'academic needs.' Neither does it my sister but she wants to be normal!"

I smiled. "Yes, the world is certainly full of abnormal people, especially me! Who is acting like I've just escaped from a mental hospital, and hasn't held a proper conversation for like three years!"

"Do you want to start again?"

"Sure!" I ventured, watching as he turned the corner. I saw him reappear and was careful to control my breathing and not bump into him.

"Oh hello," he said smoulderingly.

Well there went the steady breathing! "Hi,"

"Chris," he said, giving me his hand to shake and smiling.

"Cherrie," I returned, also offering my hand. "Nice,"

"Thanks," he said, flicking his hair out of his eyes.

"I meant your name," I said cooly.

"Thanks again, but if it was me, I'd have meant my name and my face. So I'm guessing you live near California?" he asked.

"Actually I'm staying with someone,"

"Interesting,"

"Very,"

"So I could see you around?"

"I guess so," I mused.

"Well until then, put your number in here," he handed me his phone. I tapped in the number quickly and smiled.

"Well I best go then," I said as the 'Fasten Seatbelts' came back on, courtesy of the turbulence.

"Sure, hope to see you soon," he called and I waved behind me, as I approached my seat. This could just be the start of something amazing. Or, at least I hoped.

It was not until an hour after the turbulence had subsided and refreshments had been served, was I able to once again, peel myself from the leather seats to find a toilet. However, this was not the only thing I wished to accomplish within this time. I kept a beady eye out for Chris, who I definitely wasn't going to let forget me in a hurry. I wasn't even sure what cabin he was staying in, nor which class, and I definitely wasn't about to attempt searching for him in case I fell into someone else.

Touchdown was about the only smooth part of my journey. I moved with the other passengers to the airport lobby, where I could collect my suitcase and continue the rest of my journey to stay with my friend, Linny. We had been friends for years, and it wasn't until four years ago when she moved out to California with her family that I started to really miss her. Obviously, a ticket to California wasn't cheap, so it was very rare that I saw her. Going to the University of California was something I didn't have to be asked twice, when I realised I'd practically be living with my best friend.

I was grateful for the airport's air conditioning, which blew gently over my face and legs, but not for the gay couple in front of me, who were asking me where I got my designer shorts. They just couldn't understand that I'd got them as a Christmas present, and I spent the next twenty minutes waiting for my suitcase and debating with them about how much I thought they were.

"Cherrie!"

The familiar voice stopped my breath. I'd missed that voice. I turned and saw my best friend running towards me, in four years she had changed so much! Her once short, dark brown hair was now long and flowing and had been considerably lightened by the sun, which had been kind to her skin too. Light freckles highlighted the bridge of her nose, and her features were more defined – more grown-up. I guess a lot changes from when you're 14 to when you're 18.

I dropped my conversation with the gay couple, and my magazine as we both embraced warmly.

"You've changed so much!" she exclaimed, turning me around. "Since when did your hair get so light?"

"Since when did you decide to grow your hair? What happened to short and practical!?"

She tugged at a piece of her hair before linking my arm. "I grew up! And you did too! We've got four years of catching up to do and three years to do it! Should be easy as we have every day to do it! Mom got on the phone and secured us two as roommates when we're at the University, so we're not going to be apart at all. Is that your case?" she asked.

I darted past the huddle of people, and grateful to see my massive pink suitcase, I took it, and walked with her towards two men. I was shocked that Piper Halliwell – Linny's mom hadn't come but instead it was…

"Chris?" I asked, squinting at the figure through the window, who was leaning against the Halliwell's Jeep, arms crossed and smiling.

"What! Wait… how the hell do you know my brother! You never met him when we we're in England right?"

"He was on my flight. I happened to bump into him and make an utter fool out of myself."

"Well seemed your first impression paid off, because he's meeting us halfway!" At Linny's word I saw him walk towards the airport doors and open it before waiting to take the case from my grasp.

"Hello again," he smiled.

"It's heavy," I said.

"You'd be surprised what I find heavy," he winked, hoisting the bag off the ground with minimal difficulty and placed it into the open boot of the Jeep. I stood gawping for a second, before Leo embraced me, like a father would his daughter.

"You've grown up so much!"

"I'm getting that a lot!" I smiled.

"I don't think you met Chris that summer four years ago…"

"No, but I've had the opportunity to meet him before this moment," I grinned, shaking his hand for the second time that day.

"Come on, let's get back. I know that Piper and Wyatt have been looking forward to seeing you again," Leo remarked, patting Chris on the back and moving towards the driver's seat of the Jeep.

As Linny, Leo and Chris ascended towards the Jeep, I only had one daunting thought on my mind. Up until the mention of Wyatt Halliwell's name, I had forgotten everything we had done that summer, and what it had meant to me at that time four years ago.


	3. Serendipity

Chapter 2: Serendipity

"_After three. We'll jump. Ready?"_

"_What?"_

"_Are you scared?"_

"_Far from it!"_

"_Then hold my hand."_

"Are you scared?" I looked up, confused. Somebody was echoing my thoughts. Ironically enough, Wyatt's brother Chris, who had turned from the front seat to look at me.

"Far from it!" I replied, and then smiled at my own response. At any rate, I didn't think that Chris offering me his hand to steady my nerves was appropriate. And therefore, he was not a mind-reader and my thoughts weren't being cross-examined.

"What are you smiling at?" Linny asked bemused.

I stopped threading my fingers through my hair, and wiped the smile off my face. "Nothing."

"Okay then," a secretive smile now forming upon hers.

I shook my head, and wound down the window, grateful for the burst of cold air that hit my face, cooling my blush. No-one knew how close me and Wyatt had become that summer. That is what made it so much fun. The sly glances at dinner, and sneaking downstairs extremely early in the morning to walk across the beach. It was what that summer needed…

"We're here!" I heard Leo call through to the back, and I immediately stopped thinking and cradled my stomach, now full of butterflies. The manor in front of me was beautiful, like something from those shows on the television that changed people's lives for free. The vast expanse of the exterior was decorated with white bricks and Greek pillars, decorated with twisting ivy hugged the sides. The gardens were neatly kempt, and scattered with palm trees and various wild flowers. The windows were at least 6 foot long and housed a balcony, also decorated with plant life. I could see through the whole house to the back, and a glittering oceanic pool caught my eye.

"So this is where you moved to." I murmured in wonder, as I stepped outside the Jeep. I heard Chris' low chuckle and he winked once more as he took my case to the front door.

I felt Linny's arm link through mine, guiding my shocked body towards the house. "We're closer to the beach now. Pretty awesome right?"

As soon as I entered the house I instantly felt Piper envelope me in a gratifying hug, stroking my hair and telling me how much she had missed me. I laughed and the atmosphere, for one minute, was completely deprived of Wyatt Halliwell, as well as deprived from my mind.

But that didn't last long.

"I see we have a visitor?"

My stomach knotted. His voice was coarse, more experienced and echoed from the top of the stairs. He was older by four years, and this displayed upon his face, more chiselled. Piper held me at arms length so I could meet the speaker, but technically, I could place the voice. It had told me that it loved me once.

"More like a member of the family!" Piper said warmly. "Cherrie, this is Wyatt. Wyatt, this is Cherrie!"

He descended the stairs and offered me his hand. It was rough and highlighted by scars, and I took it, professionally, as if this was someone I hadn't spent more time with than was reasonable.

"Hello," I said, smiling as a flood of memories entered my mind all at once.

"It's nice to see you again," he remarked

A cough from Chris interrupted the handshake and both of us returned our hands to our sides. For a professional handshake, we had held on too long. "Cherrie, shall I show you your room?" Chris asked lightly, but suddenly more uncomfortable.

"Yes, then Cherrie can join us for dinner." Piper grinned, and it was then that the family split; Wyatt ascended the stairs and Leo, Piper and Linny entered the kitchen. It was just Chris and I that stayed in the hallway.

"Your room is on the right, next to the bathroom. You won't get lost in this house, although it looks big and scary, it's pretty simple to get around," he informed me as we climbed the stairs.

I smiled. "Yeah I was wondering about whether I'd end up in Narnia or something!"

"I know for a fact that the wardrobes are pretty clear too," we laughed, almost comfortably, like we hadn't just met on a plane today. And that downstairs hadn't just happened. Like we had known each other our whole lives.

"Here it is." He opened the door and I laughed with joy. The room was big, bigger then my room in London. A massive king-size bed, decorated with soft, white linen sheets filled the majority, while simple white furniture pressed themselves against the walls. He placed my case lightly on the dresser and stepped out, while I lunged onto the bed. He grinned. "If you need anything I'm just down the hall. Last door on the right,"

"Okay!" I called, as I melted into the sheets. I briefly opened one eye and saw something which made my eyes open wide with shock. Chris had been replaced with Wyatt. And Wyatt was leaning against the doorway almost nonchalantly, as if seeing me again was something normal. But whenever I saw him, I cringed with embarrassment.

"You like the room then?" he asked a little too casually.

"Yeah," I sat up and pulled my legs up, hugging them. I felt strangely exposed.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

He looked around, as if he wasn't sure where to place himself. He opted for the bed, and sat on the edge grinning cheekily at me. "How have you been?"

"Great thanks. You?"

"Good."

_How much more awkward could this conversation get!?_

"I knew you'd come back,"

I scoffed, although the intentions were far from mean. "Unfortunately just my education in mind this time,"

"It's almost as if this is fate. A fortunate accident that made you choose to go to the University of California,"

"Not an accident. I chose to go so me and Linny could go together. It's been a dream of ours as kids…"

"Well you don't start until the fall right?"

No. "Yes,"

"And you're here until then?"

Wish I wasn't now. "Yes,"

"Well, if you want a repeat of an amazing summer similar to four years ago…"

I looked blankly at him, as he winked cheekily and got up from the bed. He sauntered to the doorway before turning. "Let me know,"

He disappeared, and I wondered briefly whether I had imagined the whole scenario. "Cherrie? You can unpack tomorrow, you know that right?" Linny now inhabited the doorway and I removed the feeling of regret, and plastered a smile on my face.

"Yeah, I'm coming!"

I got up, stared at the spot where Wyatt had just sat, brushed the cover and then followed Linny, closing the door behind me.


	4. Disturbances

Chapter 3: Disturbances

I was surprised when my first nights sleep was troubled by my mobile ringing. I initially thought that I was home, and that my alarm had gone off. I was curious, however, to discover why I had found myself in the dark, in a king-size bed, rather than my pull-out bed at home. I was also curious, as to who was calling at two in the morning.

"Hello?" I asked sleepily, rubbing my eyes.

"Cherrie! Oh my, we've been worried sick!" My mother's relieved tones carried down the phone, deafening me, as my ears had become far from accustomed to sound. I had been awake for less than a minute.

"Mom, its okay…"

"… Scott couldn't find the list of numbers you'd left…"

"I'd put them on the beside cabinet in your room…"

"… We thought you hadn't got to the house…"

"I was picked up from the airport…"

"… And then we couldn't get through until now!"

"MOM! I'm fine. I got here okay. You have nothing to worry about!" I reassured her, fluffing my curls.

She sighed breathlessly. "Oh! Thank god, we were so worried!"

"Mom, its two o'clock…"

"Sorry?"

"It's two, Mom. In the morning…"

"Oh the time difference…I forgot! It's ten here you see…"

"Mom, could I ring you back when it isn't so early. I'm really tired,"

"Of course, I'm sorry. You'll promise you'll ring?"

"Yes Mom. Say hi to everyone for me,"

"Take care Cherrie,"

"Goodbye Mom." I discarded the phone and pulled myself out of bed. There would be no point in me tossing and turning. Someone would have to inform my parents about time zones.

I stood in the hallway, squinting for the tiniest glimpse of light, so I could find the bathroom. Linny had briefly showed me after the uncomfortable situation of dinner, but I found myself unsure once presented with the task of finding my own way in the dark.

There were three doors. Two on the left and one on the right. Somehow, the left was significant.

I started to feel around, trying my best to tiptoe, so not to disturb anyone else. That was if my phone hadn't woke the entire house already. It wasn't long before I felt the banister beneath my hands, but something strange beneath my feet. I wasn't sure what it was, it felt cold and smooth. I ducked down, so I could get a better grasp of what the object was. I started to move my hand, trying to guess what the hell was on the floor, blocking my path. Then I froze, as I realised what the object was.

"Carry on going. I'm sure pretty soon you'll eventually reach what you really want," he whispered.

I scoffed in frustration. "You are unbelievable!"

Wyatt Halliwell stood between me and the bathroom. I could imagine his blue eyes staring at me, right through to my soul. He had a knack for doing that. It was almost as if he could see every part of me, even those covered.

"You love it really." I realised I had jumped back when I found out it was he in the hallway, as he was able to meet me in two strides. I felt his warm breath tickle the top of my head and I panicked.

"What-are-you-doing-fully-dressed-in-the-hallway-at-two-in-the-morning?" I asked, without pausing.

"Sorry?"

I tried a different approach. "Why aren't you in your bedroom asleep?"

"Because… I'm in the hallway awake?"

I sighed in frustration. Maybe getting to the point was quicker. "Look. You're fully dressed, in the hallway, at two in the morning. Why?"

"I've been busy."

"Busy doing what?"

"That would be telling." I felt myself frown, and rub my arms as goose pimples spread. Unfortunately, I could do nothing to steady my heart.

I felt his scarred hands gently touch mine, his thumb caressing my arm. "You're cold,"

No kidding. "Observation has always been your forte,"

"You'd be surprised at what I'm best at,"

He leaned in slowly, which gave time for a door to open and a light to switch on. And a rather perplexed Chris to emerge from his room into the hallway.

"Wyatt?"

He paused, and I realised, that I was hidden. Chris had not seen me. Wyatt realising this too, kept his back to Chris, but his eyes on me. "Yes?"

"Who are you talking to?"

I saw Wyatt indicate gently with his head that I should walk quietly down the stairs. My head down, I started to move, hoping that the stairs wouldn't creak and give me away. They didn't. Wyatt waited until I had started to descend the first few steps, and was therefore out of sight from Chris' bedroom, before he turned.

"An Elder."

I laughed to myself. Last time I checked in the mirror I didn't think I resembled that of a grandmother. Wyatt could have said anything… that Chris was dreaming, that he wasn't talking to anyone…

"An Elder?" I heard Chris question. "I thought you hated Elders?"

"That was a long time ago. It's Mom that still hates them,"

I stopped briefly, puzzled. Piper hates old people?

"They're not…?"

"Here to take Dad away? No, that was a long time ago too,"

I had finally reached the bottom of the stairs and placing my back against the wall, listened out for the conversation. Chris appeared to be satisfied, because the door had shut, and the conversation stopped. "Cherrie?" I heard Wyatt whisper.

I turned to look up the stairs but bumped straight into Wyatt who had managed to join me at the bottom of the stairs without making a noise. The second time I had bumped into a hot Halliwell boy in less than 24 hours.

"Why did some old people take Leo away?"

"Yeah, people should really crack down on the older generation,"

"_What_?"

He smiled cheekily, and winked. "I'll see you in the morning Cher."

And leaving me lost for words, he ascended the stairs, without a backwards glance.


	5. Memories

Chapter 4: Memories

Piper being afraid of old people, Leo being taken away from them, and Wyatt standing in hallways inconspicuously, were not the only strange things going on around California.

After my strange occurrence with Wyatt at two in the morning, he had grown more cheeky and sly, and was forever making everything I said or did a reference to me wanting him. I had to keep telling myself this was not the case. I mean after all, if it wasn't for willpower, I would jump on the boy and smother him.

Since my arrival in California I had pretty much been unpacking, sunbathing and making my portfolio for university. I had studied fine art at college and applied to an Art major at UCLA. Linny, being the dramatic one wanted to progress in her study of Theatre.

It was as I was flicking through the prospectus for UCLA on a lounger that she jumped onto the one beside me, smiling cunningly and twirling a strand of brown hair around her finger. I tried to ignore her, but eventually could only focus on what was happening in the corner of my eye, then what was happening on the page so I looked over.

"Guess what!?" she squealed.

I raised my eyebrows amused. "What's that then?"

"You've been in California now for at least a day and a half right?" I realised where this was going. She wanted to go shopping.

"Oh Linny, I'm really tired!"

"No shut up! We're going to Macy's,"

"Is she nice?"

She looked annoyed. "Macy's Cherrie! It's a shop, not a person. Oh it's amazing, it's got everything! And we _have _to visit the Cheesecake Factory! Its busy but worth the wait. And I've already decided, we're having Banana Crème Cheesecake, because it is AMAZING…"

"Technically then, my opinion doesn't matter, because you're going to take me regardless aren't you?"

"Cherrie, Cherrie, Cherrie. What's a visit to California without a visit to Macy's?"

"I don't know…"

"It's a wasted visit Cherrie." She grabbed the prospectus and my hand, leading me towards the house. "Get dressed. Back down in ten minutes or else!"

I didn't want to know what Linny was going to do, if I tried to argue but she looked scary so I headed up the stairs without disagreement.

We arrived at Macy's about an hour after the escapade of the plan that Linny had formed. I have to admit, we did have fun. And Linny was right – my visit to California would have been wasted had I not gone to Macy's.

After emerging from the back entrance of the store, full of cheesecake, we came across an alley, which we immediately recognised as a shortcut to Union Street. But it was vacated by a beautiful blonde girl, alone and smiling sweetly at the both of us. I smiled back, but as we made our way down there, she blocked our path.

"Hello, I'm Jade," she said, holding out her hand towards me.

I stopped and looked at Linny. This was odd. I didn't know if this was how things went down in California, but in London, not one person said hello. It was strange for somebody to even ask the time. But Linny didn't say a word, and I noticed that Jade's hand was getting impatient, so I took it. I felt Linny's shoulders tense.

"Hello Jade. I'm Cherrie,"

"You're not from round here are you?"

I grinned. "No I come from London," I said and realised that we were still shaking hands, but her grip was gentle, so I knew she meant no harm.

"And you have a brother, don't you human,"

_Human?_

I laughed nervously, and took away my hand, wiping it on my shorts as slyly as possible. "Yeah he's married."

She got quite angry at this, I saw her face change, her brow furrowed and her eyes glinted. "Married?" she whispered.

Linny grabbed my arm tightly and I swerved to look at her. "We need to be going. And so should you." But she wasn't talking to me, she was talking to Jade.

Jade laughed mercilessly, and started to advance on me and Linny. Linny was clutching her bag rather tightly and pulling me back with her.

"I don't need to be going. I can't go until I find an Innocent!"

_Did all people in California speak in riddles?_

I started to see Jade change. Her voice and face were slowly becoming different, and she was far from beautiful now. I saw her hands furl and change into weird shaped claws. I stood completely shocked. I felt like I was going to faint. Thick cracks and crevices were digging into her skin, and her eyes became sunken, her hair thinned and her teeth became pointed pieces of flint, like they could cut through anything.

"You need to leave!" Linny screamed.

"I need to find an Innocent!" she repeated. "And you're getting in the way!" She raised her clawed hand but stopped suddenly. It seemed like she was being sucked up. Her body started glowing, revealing a light. It was becoming thin like a piece of string and was slowly trickling away. She screamed and I closed my eyes tightly as the light became blinding. I felt myself fall down as Linny's hand released my arm. My head bounced off the alleyway floor and I felt my hand scrape the wall to gain support. Then the light stopped.

Silence enveloped the alley.

It wasn't long before heavy breathing and footsteps pierced my ears and I opened my eyes carefully. Above me, Chris and Linny both had identical faces of worry. Somebody had my right hand and was stroking my hair out of my face.

"Cherrie, are you okay?" I saw Chris ask.

I gently sat up and took in the scene, the rubbish that littered the floor, my hand which had sustained a rather nasty graze, the back of my head which was becoming home to a bump and a dagger like object, discarded on the floor between Linny and Chris, who suddenly looked awkward to be around each other.

"Does someone want to tell me what the hell has just happened!?" I shrieked and Chris let go of my hand. "And where the bloody hell did you just come from?" I asked, looking at him.

"Maybe you should," Chris nodded towards Linny and she nodded back at him.

"Too right!" I exclaimed. "I've just seen some ugly thing that I'd expect to see on Doctor Who. Not bloody reality!"

"Be quick," he remarked again and Linny once again, nodded.

"Quick! You can't explain this quickly…"

"Shush!" Linny said, and her gentle tone made me quiet. She took my head in both of her hands and made me look into her eyes. It was then that I realised that they were weren't planning on telling me and I slowly fell into a deep sleep.

"You know we can't let her forget every time we have a run in with a demon," Chris said, standing up.

"And we can't let her remember either. She can't know yet," Linny snapped.

"This could damage her mind. You know that. She could end up forgetting who she is!"

"Well then, we have to keep her away from the demons until it's in the cards for her to find out,"

She stood up; grabbing the Poignard that had once been used to trap Jade, better known as Hecate, and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I mean how the hell did Hecate escape?! The Poignard was meant to trap her for all eternity." she exclaimed.

"I don't know. All I know is that they are getting stronger," Chris remarked.

There was a deathly silence between them and they both looked at the immobile body on the floor. Chris ruffled his hair anxiously and spoke again. "When are they coming?"

She sighed. "In two weeks,"

"And will we be prepared? Will Cherrie be ready?"

Linny looked at him, wishing she could say yes, wishing she had the power to tell the immediate future, rather than have stupid visions of herself and a mysterious man on her wedding day.

"I hope so, Chris. I really hope so."


	6. Forgotten

Chapter 5 – Forgotten

Waking up the king-sized bed confused for the second time since my arrival seemed strange. More so for the fact that I had no recollection of even going to sleep in my bed. What was also strange was that I never slept in the daytime.

The person in the corner of my room was unfamiliar through my blurry eyes, but I tried to focus. Their voice was the only thing that was clear, everything else within my body felt alien.

"I'm glad you're awake." The woman said. Her fuzzy image lengthened as she stood and approached the bed covers. "We were worried about you."

Finally my eyes focused and Linny was before me. She was stroking my hair and smiling, her eyes a little misty.

"What… what happened?" I croaked.

"You were so enthralled with the world of Macy's, and running around in that hot sun when you are used to the dreary weather of London."

"What?"

"You fainted," she smiled warily. "But you're up which is great."

"How long have I been out for?" I asked, touching the back of my head. It was home to a rather large, tender bump and it hurt a lot. The room looked a little too big.

"About a day," she sat back down on the chair and laughed. "That's the last time I take you for a bit of retail therapy if all you are going to do is black out on me."

"Yeah…" I drifted, sitting up and trying to understand why the room was so big. I wanted to know why I still felt none the wiser. Something was wrong.

"Well anyway, I haven't been sat here waiting for you to wake up for no reason. The Halliwell clan have gone down to the beach today. Mom reckons it would be good for you to get some air, but I don't know if you…"

"Yeah. Sure," I pulled myself out of bed a little too quickly and swayed, a bit dazed from the 'fainting spell'. The biggest thing on my mind was seeing Chris, who I had grown rather fond of even though I had barely been with the Halliwell's a week. The only negative on my mind was the fact that long and behold, there was not just one Halliwell boy. There were two. And one I had previously been to a beach with. Alone.

"Careful!" She said, steadying my body. "You don't want to run before you can walk."

"Good advice." I noted.

"I've already picked out something for you. I knew you'd say yes. You're never one to miss out on sunshine!" She pointed towards the cabinet and on it lay my white bikini, a baggy top with denim shorts and sandals. I finally realised why the room looked so big. Where I had dismissed unpacking my suitcase yesterday for some unknown reason it was now nowhere to be seen. "And me and Mom unpacked while you were out for the count," she said noticing my uncertainty.

"Thanks Linny," I said, finally able to smile and wipe the confusion out of my head.

"Well what else am I here for?" she winked, and handed me the clothes.

I couldn't help thinking in my head that she was here to help me out in another way. To make sure I didn't do anything stupid. Something I would regret with one Wyatt Halliwell.

The beach was packed. If I had fainted because of a shop full of people, bringing me to a beach populated with them was probably not the best idea. I didn't moan however, and Piper was right getting some air was beneficial.

I remember the walk down from the house to the sand quite well. It was the same beach I had been to with Wyatt four years ago. I looked across the beach to the left and saw the pier that he made me jump off into the freezing water. I smiled to myself and joined the Halliwell clan upon the massive blanket that they had stretched out. Wyatt and Chris were playing Volleyball, both in a pair of swim shorts, their tanned bodies a little hard to ignore. Piper and Leo were sat upon the blanket talking to one another, yet at our arrival they quickly quietened and Piper enveloped me in a hug.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better," I said, sitting beside them. "I promise you I won't be blacking out on you again anytime soon,"

"No you won't." Leo said, a little harsh. I turned to him, confused as to why he appeared so stern. I didn't mean to faint.

"Hey Cherrie, you like Volleyball right?" Piper interjected.

"Like it? Mum she was the Volleyball champion in school,"

"I wouldn't go that far Lin…" I responded, but Wyatt was quick to cut me off.

"Hey Cher! You coming to play? The other team needs an extra player!"

"I think maybe you should sit this one out." Leo said worriedly, looking towards me. I had after all just woken up and still felt a little weak, but the warmth and the air was doing me the world of good.

"You coming or what?" Wyatt asked, passing the ball between two hands. "Or do you think you can't beat us?"

That was it then. I couldn't resist a challenge. And to be honest I was desperate to play Volleyball on the beach after all the American TV shows that I watched where their lives consisted of shopping, sports and fashion. This life couldn't get much better compared to London. And it wasn't long really before I went to University. I'd have to make the most of everything, even if fainting was included.

I got up and surveyed the group I was to be playing with before walking coolly towards Wyatt. I stopped just before him. "You challenging me Halliwell?"

He smiled crookedly. "What's it to you if I am?" I could feel all eyes on me, and knew that Chris was growing suspicious his eyebrows knotting together with confusion.

I pulled off my top revealing my bikini underneath, much to the interest of my boy teammates and the appreciation of Wyatt before I threw it to the floor. "Oh nothing. Just when I beat you, be prepared to have the smirk wiped off your face and your ego deflated." I grabbed the ball and moved to the other side of the net much to the appreciation of my fellow team members and I punched the ball over the net.

It took me a while to get back into the swing of things, not only because I hadn't played the sport in two years but because I had felt weak but I started to remember how great the sport was and how much I enjoyed it and the end of the match called a 10-6 win to our team. I hi-fived my team and moved to pick up my top which I had left on the other side of the net when I took it off. When I got there I noticed it wasn't on the floor anymore, but Wyatt had it.

"I see you aren't smiling anymore. Bothered you that a girl and her team beat you at Volleyball?" He laughed, and handed me my top.

"Maybe so," he replied.

"Wish you had me on your team?"

"Absolutely,"

"Ego?"

"Completely gone,"

I smiled and put my top back on. It was as I pulled it over my head that I felt him whisper in my ear. "Walk with me?"

I frowned. "Now?"

"Yeah. Now."

"Not playing another match?" Chris asked.

"Nah, me and Cherrie are gonna take a walk," Wyatt said, taking my hand and leading me off. I heard the wolf whistles of the people behind me and I decided to ignore it and hide my smile. It was then that I realised we were heading for the pier.


	7. Emotions

Chapter 6 – Emotions

"Wyatt, I'm not cool with this," I remarked, taking my hand out of his grasp.

"Don't you want a trip down memory lane?" he raised his eyebrows at me and continued forward alone. I followed him at a slow pace, holding back purposely to give time for anyone to catch up with us but as we turned the corner by the pier, everyone disappeared.

"Wyatt stop," he turned around mildly obediently, rolling his eyes in my direction. "What happened back then, it was a phase. You know that right?"

"Cherrie, the water is warm. The jump will be a lot better,"

"That's great, Wyatt really. I'll take your word for it," I went to walk back towards the group but he took my hand again, this time a little more gently.

"Why are you being so negative towards us?"

"Because there isn't an 'us' anymore. I was a stupid girl with a stupid crush. There is nothing more to be said. Plus, no-one is meant to know about us. You're making it pretty damn obvious that we had a past,"

"And your flirting earlier didn't hint anything?"

"I flirt with everyone,"

"Wow. I wouldn't tell that to everyone. You could really break their hearts,"

I went to hit him but he grabbed my wrist and his eyes stared intently into mine. "Are you really telling me you don't feel anything between us anymore?" His other hand held my hip and pulled me closer, his thumb gently caressing the skin underneath my T-shirt.

I had two options, a future with this boy, or a future with his brother. I didn't want to be known for moving between each. It dawned on me that while his touch was familiar and comforting, it didn't provoke any emotions in me. I didn't want things to move forward, and Chris' worried face suddenly flashed in my mind.

I stepped back and pulled my wrist back. I pronounced each word carefully "I don't feel anything anymore,"

I went to walk away but the intensity of our stare meant that I missed whoever had run up behind us and I knocked into Chris.

_I really had to stop bumping into them all the time._

"Chris!" I shrieked.

"Wyatt, your mates are leaving, they wanna know if you wanna go with them," Chris didn't look at me, his eyes focused wholly on Wyatt.

"Thanks for the message," he saluted Chris and he sprinted off for the beach where we had just been.

The tension between Chris and I mounted, and I bit my lip waiting for something to be said as he kicked the sand through the air.

"You're a good Volleyball player," he finally managed, looking up from the sand.

"Thanks. Not too bad yourself," The place where Wyatt had touched my skin was searing, and I felt myself begin to blush. I wasn't sure how much Chris had seen and Wyatt being as vindictive as he was, he probably would have let him hear everything anyway if he had intruded. "Do you wanna get out of here?" I asked him.

"Sure, where you thinking?"

I paused for a second, realising how stupid I was going to sound. "I have no idea,"

He laughed and held out his hand for me to take. I took it eagerly without thinking and his hand felt smooth compared to Wyatt's rough skin. It was a nice contrast. "Let's just walk down the beach,"

I felt way more relaxed with Chris than I did with Wyatt and I had barely spoken to him. I couldn't explain it but while Wyatt came across and leery and needy, Chris just seemed chivalrous and kind. I knew which qualities I found more attractive.

We walked in silence for what seemed like forever. We could have walked all night and it would have been idyllic.

As we started to come back into view of everyone on the beach, he let go of my hand and turned to face me. "About you and my brother-"

"There isn't anything between me and your brother," I quickly interrupted.

"And if there is there isn't anything I can do about it. But just know that I would love the chance to get to know you properly. I know you're here for your education, but you can come back and we can hang out when you're free,"

"Let's do it," I smiled at him and we walked back over to the Halliwell's.


	8. Relationships

Chapter 7 – Relationships

After our episode on the beach, I didn't see Wyatt again until a week later.

He'd always have skipped out by the time I woke up in the morning, and he was never home when I drifted off to sleep.

While this week passed seemingly quickly, and the days were blissful as I spent the majority of them with Chris and Linny, the dreams I had while I was sleeping were far from it.

It always started in the same way. I was in a forest and I kept tripping over the roots of trees and getting my hair caught in low-hanging twigs and branches. Occasionally I would hear horrible whispering and strange murmurings and this only increased my footfalls, and unfortunately the amount of times I tripped. Then suddenly, out of the darkness a cracked, pale face would emerge and flint-like teeth would glint inches from my face.

I'd always wake up in a cold sweat and get up to sit on the patio of the Halliwell's house, just drinking in the warm California air, a blanket over my legs.

That is where I found myself, looking out towards the beach, listening to the sound of the waves when a figure came into view from the far side of the house.

"What are you doing out here?" Chris asked, his eyebrows raised and his face mingled with curiosity.

"I could say the same thing to you," I mused. "I can't sleep,"

"Funnily enough me neither. Mind if I sit down?" he asked and I sidled over the seat so he could sit beside me. He picked up the blanket and threw it over his legs. "I need to talk to you about something,"

"Okay," I yawned unpredictably and laughed awkwardly.

"I don't want you to take this personally, but I think coming early was the wrong thing to do?"

I frowned at him. "You think me spending the summer with my best friend before we both go to University together was the wrong thing to do?"

"Just hear me out a second. I can't tell you why, but something is going to happen soon that is totally out of our control and I don't think you're going to be ready in time…"

I couldn't really understand a single word he was saying. I leaned a little closer and tried to discreetly smell his breath to see if he had been drinking alcohol but all I smelt was coffee. "Chris I don't understand-"

"He wants you to leave," another voice called and Wyatt emerged from a dark spot on the patio. "How romantic by the way, any room for me?"

"I don't need you to speak for me," Chris enunciated standing up and throwing the blanket off himself.

"Well it appears so. You can't tell her the truth outright and speaking in riddles any time of the day, never mind two in the morning, is tiring me out," Wyatt stretched and sat down beside me. "Now scoot," he motioned with his hands for Chris to go back into the house and after a pleading look to me whereby I said nothing, he disappeared without a backward glance.

"And then there were two,"

I sighed heavily. "When are you going to give this up, Wyatt? It's getting tiring," I whispered.

"I can't help it if seeing you again has bought up… feelings,"

"Okay,"

"Plus, what if I actually just wanted to sit with you and be silent," he nudged my shoulder gently and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Must be money involved,"

"Feel free to pay up anytime soon then," he grinned and sat back, miming himself zipping his lips. I looked over at him but he continued to stare straight ahead. I noticed that he had a slight scar over his eyebrow that I had never seen before and I found myself touching it before I knew what I was doing.

"How did you do that?" my thumb moved over the white line slowly.

"Why don't you keep your questions to yourself and I will stop trying to force anything between us,"

"Deal," I sat back, folding my arms and staring straight ahead. "Can I ask one thing though?"

"Hit it,"

"What was Chris on about?"

"He's just annoyed because I have more of a chance with you than he does,"

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "I'm going back to bed,"

"Am I coming with you?"

"No,"

"Noted," he waved goodbye and headed into the house, closing the door behind him. I let the breeze run through my hair for several seconds before making my way back into the house.

As I climbed the stairs two things crossed my mind. 1) It was going to be extremely hard to form any bond or relationship with Chris while Wyatt was around and 2) Sometimes it is better to stick to what you know.


	9. Discovery

Chapter 8 – Discovery

I woke up the next day and the house was deathly quiet. I peered my head out of my door and looked both ways down the hallway but no-one appeared to be upstairs. This was also confirmed by the sound of mumbling downstairs.

I went to get dressed and found once again an outfit from my clothes had already been laid out for me. I ignored it, noting that as nice as this was I'd have to tell Piper and Linny I had been dressing myself for years. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a blouse, before tying up my blonde hair into a manageable ponytail.

Finally I descended the stairs and found Linny, Piper, Wyatt, Leo and Chris and two other women I had never met all standing in the kitchen murmuring to each other. I walked in tentatively, and when Linny looked at me, her mouth fell open.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I turned around to make sure there wasn't anyone behind me as Piper looked up and looked frantically between the group. Wyatt walked over and put his lips inches from my ear.

"Cherrie, I think you should go change," Wyatt whispered.

"Why? Have I got too many clothes on this time?" I hissed and he couldn't help but laugh quietly and that laugh made the hairs on my arms stand on end.

"Cherrie it's really important that you go change," Linny remarked, and she too walked over to me.

"What's so bad about what I'm wearing really? I can dress myself you know," I snapped. Suddenly an explosion sounded in the kitchen and Wyatt took my hand, took me round the corner and sat me down against the wall.

"Stay here!" he shouted. "And don't look!"

Another bang sounded and I covered my face with my arms as pieces of wood flew through the open doorway. Multiple voices started chanting in unison but I couldn't make out anything that was being said specifically.

"It isn't working!" I heard Linny cry and there was a 'woosh' sound as a ball of light flew towards the front door. There was a struggle and a grunt and I chanced a look around the corner before I saw Chris grab a kitchen knife and stab a long-haired man in the chest.

Everything from that moment moved in slow-motion. The body dropped to the floor and all seven faces spun around, all of them looking directly at me. My cheeks felt wet and I realised that I had been crying, whether from what I had seen or because my arms were covered in scratches I wasn't sure, but I knew both had affected me.

"Cherrie," Chris said, dropping the knife from his grasp.

Linny rushed over to me but I stood back when she went to reach out for me. "Don't… touch me,"

"Cherrie, it's okay…" she called as I ran up the stairs. I could hear the thick gulps as I tried to take a breath, but all I could think about was Chris killing that man and everyone else being seemingly okay about it.

I reached my door and slammed it shut, sitting on the edge of the bed, putting my head in my hands. I tried not to think about anything, just focusing only on removing those thoughts from my head.

I tried to think about anything other than what had happened but all I could think about was that I hadn't seen him when I went downstairs. There were definitely two women I didn't know, but everyone else I could clearly see and they weren't a long-haired man.

My door flew open but I didn't look to see who it was, completely set on removing the events from downstairs from my mind forever.

"Cherrie!" Chris had grabbed hold of my face in his hands and he was looking deep into my eyes. "Cherrie you need to stop," I didn't understand what he meant but I realised he was stood up and not kneeling down to hold me. I looked around and realised I was levitating and that every object in my bedroom had removed itself from the floor.

"Chris, what's happening?" I sobbed.

"Just focus on me okay," his voice was soothing over the throbbing pain in my head. "This is happening because you're confused, stressed and everything is out of your control. You're around us too which is only influencing your powers-"

"I just want to forget," I pleaded to him. He looked pained, as if how I felt was hurting him.

"We've been letting you for years," he took his hands from my face and held them out and obediently, I fell from the bed into his arms. He held me for a long time as I cried into his chest and he stroked my hair soothingly. I don't know how long we were stood there, but once I looked up everything was back in its original place and safely on the ground. "Come downstairs, we'll explain everything,"

"So you're witches," I clarified as Piper handed me another cup of coffee.

"Not all of us," Leo stated. "I'm a Whitelighter,"

"And what was that again?"

"I'm pretty much a guardian angel," Leo ruffled the back of his hair and laughed. "I'm sorry we kept this from you…"

"Basically you're all pretty bad-ass,"

"Hadn't hear us explained that way before," Paige laughed, one of the women who I didn't recognise before.

"So am I a witch?"

The room grew silent and I waited for someone to answer but everyone was just looking at everyone else.

"We don't know what you are," Wyatt finally admitted. "You aren't descended from any witches…"

"Yeah and your powers are fairly recent which is strange as it seems you weren't born with them. The only thing that I've been wiping from your memory has been when you've seen things from our world," Linny interrupted. "Which I'm sorry about by the way. The last thing I've wanted to do is lie to my best friend,"

I nodded, knowing that although she hadn't meant to upset me or even cause me to mistrust her that it was going to be some time before I believed anything she said.

"So what am I meant to do with them?" I asked taking a sip of coffee.

Linny leant forward, her elbows on her knees and she sighed heavily. "Part of my power is I can see things. Things that are happening in the future. I only get flashes of things here and there but around two months ago I had a vision of a battle. And as soon as you got here, I had a vision of you wearing that outfit and your arms were covered in blood and I panicked,"

"That's why you've been lying out my clothes…"

She nodded. "When we saw you today in that outfit, we knew something was going to happen. But we're growing weak,"

"No they are growing stronger," Chris called from the arm of the chair opposite me.

"They?"

"Demons. Our powers aren't working on them anymore," Piper said.

"Even demons that we have trapped are making their way out," Linny mumbled.

"Am I in your vision? Your vision at the battle am I fighting alongside you all?"

After what seemed like forever Linny finally said "Yes."

"Then we best get me prepared,"


	10. Lessons

Chapter 9 – Lessons

"Okay Cherrie, try again,"

I rolled my eyes and focused again on the apple in front of me, trying my best to move it. I thought even if it moved an inch there would be some progress but nothing happened.

I sighed and sat back, throwing my hands in the air. "This isn't working,"

"Cherrie don't give up," Chris encouraged, moving the apple slightly on the table. "You can do this,"

"I can't," I sighed.

"Cherrie I saw you. You can,"

"What if you got this wrong," I said towards Linny who was stood behind Chris, leaning against the wardrobe. "What if one of you guys has this power and you didn't even realise?"

"It's definitely not us," Linny scoffed. "I wouldn't have a clue how to even attempt it without orbs…"

I didn't even think to ask what she was going on about and instead tried a different approach. "Well in your vision, can you actually see me using my powers or am I using an actual weapon,"

"I couldn't tell you, Cherrie. But I don't think any of us would consider you fighting if you weren't prepared," Linny admitted.

"Come on. We'll take a break and we'll carry on in a bit," Chris tapped me gently on the knee and stood up and exited the room.

Linny sat opposite me and licked her lips before she spoke. "Cherrie…"

"Lin, I don't need you to apologise…"

"Just hear me out?"

I folded my arms and listened to what she had to say. "I didn't want to make you forget. I've wanted to tell you about me and my family for as long as I could remember. You think at four years old I wanted to be forced to understand the biggest secret of my life-"

"Lin, nothing warrants you to use your powers on your best friend. Nothing,"

"I know."

"God I never thought I'd ever say that," I mumbled and she laughed.

"I'm sorry," she said, pulling me into a hug.

"I know. By the way, do you have any other powers?"

She pulled away and shook her head. "Not really. I mean I can do kind of what you do with moving objects with your mind, but I have to use orbs and it's only one object at a time," she indicated towards the fruit and she transferred it to the top of the wardrobe.

"That's awesome!" I said exasperatedly.

"Oh… and I can do this," she folded her legs under her in a meditating position, closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. She slowly started to rise from the chair into the air and I heard myself screech. "Kinda cool huh?" she said, opening one eye. She returned to the chair and unfolded her legs.

"You can fly?"

"Hover. Slight difference," she stood up and held out her hand for me which I took and linking arms we descended the stairs. We entered the kitchen where Chris was drinking a smoothie and Piper turned around smiling.

"You guys want one?"

"Please!" Linny exclaimed, sitting next to her brother at the breakfast bar. Before I could sit down Piper came over to me and placed her hands on my arms.

"Cherrie about what you saw…"

"It's okay," I shrugged my shoulders and grimaced. "It's a lot to process but I'll understand it all eventually,"

"Well just so you know, if you want to talk about it-"

"I know where you are," she enveloped me in a massive hug, like my Mum did back at home and I suddenly remembered. _Mum._ How was I going to hide something like this from her? This was a massive change in my life and I knew I wasn't ready to go through it alone. Plus, she wouldn't let me learn karate when I was younger because she didn't like violence. How the hell was she going to cope finding out I was going to have to fight and most likely kill people in the next couple of weeks.

"Any chance I could just leave my milkshake and grab a nap?" I asked quickly.

"You sure you don't want one?" Lin asked from the counter.

"Save me one," I grinned and ran up the stairs to my bedroom. I shut the door and swerved the bed, feeling strange about sitting on it as the last time I did I was inches from the ceiling. I found the number I wanted in the contact list and rang.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered. I looked at the clock and swore loudly. "Excuse me?"

"Mum, it's me,"

"Cherrie. It's very early is everything okay?"

"Yeah Mum everything is cool. I thought I'd get you back for waking me up early that once,"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to know how everyone was doing,"

"Bear with me one second darling I'm just going to move out of the bedroom, I don't want to wake your father," I heard a scrape and a rustle and then my mother returned to the phone. "What were you saying?"

"I just, want to know how everyone is doing," I repeated, picking up the photo frame with the picture we took the day I left. It hadn't even been a full week and it already felt like a million miles away.

"Fine. Everyone's fine. Scott and Jenny are trying for a baby,"

"Wow," I smiled and chanced sitting on the bed. "That's amazing news!"

"I don't think he was going to say anything to you about it until she was pregnant. Auntie Bee came round with a good luck present for you. She didn't realise that you'd been and gone! We're sending it off to you," After that her words just became a comforting hum in the background. What would happen if I was to die in this battle? Even if Lin could see that far, would I want to ask her?

"Mum, I want you to know I love you,"

"I love you too sweetie. We're looking forward to having you back so much,"

"Okay Mum," I croaked. "I have to go now. Sorry I woke you,"

"Not at all, darling. Speak to you soon,"

The phone clicked off.

"You okay?" Wyatt was stood in the doorway, a sort of half smile forming upon his lips.

I nodded. "I'm not cut out for this," I muttered.

"Then go home," he said, walking in.

"Just give up?" I scoffed.

"Isn't that kind of what you're insinuating? I mean none of us really wanted you here anyway. Except Lin," he went to turn away but I stood up and swerved underneath him so I was blocking the doorway.

"What is this? You think some sort of reverse psychology bull is going to make me like you?"

"No. This is the truth. If you can't handle it, go back to London. There is no way you're going to grasp your powers in time. You'll kill us all if you stay around," each word was like an annoying scratch that you can't get rid of. The angst was building inside of me, and I felt my cheeks burning up, and the tears starting to fill in my eyes. This version of Wyatt was something I wasn't used to.

"I won't,"

"You will. You're good for nothing except something to look at-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, pushing him. I shut my eyes tight and held my hands over my ears, not wanting to hear anymore.

I was surprised to hear silence, even when I removed my hands. Sneaking a glance I realised that everything was once again levitating in the air, but Wyatt was nowhere to be seen.

"Try moving that pile of clothes over here," he whispered from behind me. Forgetting my anger with him briefly, and in a state of wonder, I willed the clothes to fall off the levitating chest of drawers. I didn't expect anything of it, but they fell almost immediately and I gasped joyfully. I thought in my head about making them look like a person, and sure enough they moved into the right places, the jeans walking towards me as if there were legs inside. I laughed and I heard Wyatt chuckle. I turned to face him and he gently kissed me on the forehead. "Looks like you got it, kid," he smiled. I realised that he hadn't wanted to say those horrible things to me out of spite and that he was just looking to get a reaction from me to help me out.

Our stare was too intense and I felt a strong pull towards him. My lips met his slowly and lightly, nothing of our bodies touching other than our lips. The kiss lasted a matter of seconds and was so gentle I found myself wondering if it had even happened. His breath faltered a little and we were both smiling. He went to lean in again but I placed a finger to his lips. "Thank you,"

He nodded and kissed me on the cheek. Before he left he took a look behind me and smiled. As he left I turned and saw that everything had quietly returned back to its place except the clothes, the arm of the cardigan waving goodbye.


	11. Control

Chapter 10 – Control

I still had a lot of work left to do. But by Lin's prediction, time was running out.

"Five days?" I screeched, standing up so quick I caught the plate Chris was eating his breakfast off, and scrambled egg scattered all over the floor. Clearing his throat, he took himself off to the kitchen to get a fresh batch. Linny looked at the egg and it slowly disappeared in a flurry of sparkles the same way the apple had to the wardrobe.

"That's plenty of time!"

"Really? Five days to get me battle ready? I can't even swat a fly right. How am I going to kill real crazy, angry demons that have a vengeance against me?"

"Actually it won't just be demons. And as far as we know we don't know why they are coming," Chris moved back into the room, with a full plate of scrambled egg once more.

"Your vision doesn't tell you anything?" I asked.

"Lin's vision doesn't tell us anything much except we're fighting things that shouldn't be out,"

"Why? Are they staying out past their bedtime?" Wyatt walked into the room at my comment and scoffed. He caught Chris' elbow and the plate fell onto the floor again.

"Forget it; I'm going to the kitchen,"

"Don't know why he doesn't just catch it… anyway," Wyatt threw himself onto the sofa and turned on the TV.

Linny and I looked at each other in complete disbelief. She stood up and blocked the TV from Wyatt's view.

"What are you doing?" he asked lazily from the sofa.

"I was just telling Cherrie how we only have five days left until we have to fight-"

"Wow," he looked over to me and grinned. "Bet that was a depressing talk,"

She walked up to him and took the remote control out of his hand and switched the TV off. "It was a serious talk. What are you doing to prepare?"

"Eating, sleeping, relaxing,"

"That's ridiculous, you need to get ready!"

"I've been doing this a lot longer than you have so why don't you take your own advice-" he snatched the remote back from her "-and prepare yourself. Who left you in charge by the way?"

"Mom and Dad when they left this morning. They know what you boys are like,"

"Dashingly handsome?"

Letting them continue arguing, I sneaked away, seeing company that wasn't sarcastic or shouting. Chris was sat at the breakfast bar, eating his scrambled egg quietly.

"You mind if I sit with you?"

He shook his head and indicated to the chair, and I slid into it, trying not to stare as he ate.

"You want some?" he asked and I noticed he had stopped eating and was looking at me. I was staring intently at the fork which had suddenly become stationary.

"No, sorry I'm not hungry…" My stomach grumbled and I bit my lip, realising my mouth had said one thing but my body had done the opposite. Chris pushed the remainder of the scrambled egg towards me and I took the fork without arguing.

"You've been kind of quiet around me recently. If it's about what you saw…"

"Your Mum has already apologised," I noted, taking a quick bite.

"I'm not my Mom. Just humour me. Let's stop with the amicable business crap and actually talk about what you felt when you saw me-"

"-kill a man,"

"That wasn't a man,"

"Okay, so demon, warlock, monster whatever. He looked like a man,"

"Do you often judge people on their looks?"

I pushed the scrambled egg back towards him and stood up. "I've lost my appetite. I'm going to my room,"

I made it halfway up the stairs before Chris had taken hold of my arm. "I guess you run away from things too, huh,"

"You should know," he let go of my arm and cocked his head slightly to the right, his eyebrows furrowing.

"What does that mean?" I tried not to stare too intently into his avocado coloured eyes.

"I don't actually know. But I'm still going to walk away from you as if I came up with a really good comeback," I took the next flight of stairs quickly but found that Chris materialised in front of my door, his stature firm. I could only presume he was able to travel with orbs much the same way Linny had demonstrated with the food.

"You won't let me into my room now?"

"Not until you realise,"

"Realise what?"

"How crazy I am about you,"

"What movie did you take that one from?" I attempted to walk away from him but found he was blocking my way again. No matter where I tried to go I knew that he would stop me. There was no reasoning with him.

"When you first got here one of the first things I said to you was how much I'd love to get to know you better. I don't know what went on between my brother and you but you would be stupid to tell me nothing has ever or even that things won't. The thought of losing you before I have even got to know you absolutely terrifies me, but know that if I didn't kill that guy when I did he would have killed you. I didn't want you to see it, but it was your life or his,"

His words carved into my heart each and every time and it clicked in my head what it would mean to be with Chris and what it meant to be with Wyatt. Wyatt was daring, always keeping me on my toes, but with him I would never be enough, or even know what I was to him. With Chris I'd be the one. We'd care about each other as much as we would love each other. For me to rule out anything between us because the kiss with Wyatt felt great was the little girl inside me unable to believe that a cute guy was interested in her.

He ruffled his hair and laughed uncomfortably. "Your response went very different in my head,"

"This is too much for me to think about right now," I admitted. He nodded his head and moved sideways to let me pass. I now had either way to go and I chose my room.

I couldn't sleep right away, just letting endless amounts of thoughts run through my head. What if I died in five days? But what if I didn't? A life with Chris wasn't impossible, but I didn't know him like I knew Wyatt. Was I giving myself the chance to know him though?

The door opened slightly and I was glad to see neither Halliwell boy but Linny, a small smile on her face.

"You ready to come out and practice?"

"Lin, I'm really sorry but I can't think. I got a lot going on up here and I don't think I'll be able to concentrate,"

She bit her lip, her eyes glazing over and I felt sorry that no-one was working with her.

"I 100% promise if you let me sleep I'll work so hard over the next four days you'll be asking me if you can take a break,"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly. I swear. I don't want to die in this battle either, I just need a day when I can actually stop and think about everything,"

"Okay. You're welcome to come down for lunch and dinner, but if not I'll see you tomorrow,"

As she shut my door I kicked off my shoes, took off my bottoms and lay on my bed. If I couldn't even control my relationships how was I going to control my powers?


	12. Spontaneity

Chapter 11 – Spontaneity

I was lay in my bed when Wyatt stabbed me.

I had never suspected foul play would be the way I would die. I looked at him horrified as blood seeped from my chest.

"Why?" I asked as he pushed the blade in further.

"If I can't have you, no-one can!" he exclaimed. I thought about his body being flung from my bed into the air, his head hitting off the top of the doorframe but it didn't work. My powers had faltered.

It was as he twisted the blade that I woke up.

My forehead was drenched in a sticky sweat. It was uncomfortable and matched with the sickness in the pit of my stomach, I felt childlike again - like I needed my Mum. This was a different kind of dream. It wasn't like the forest one, which I had become so accustomed to. This time I felt like I was in a lot of danger.

My fingers stumbled over the surface of the bedside table. I knocked the clock off; its wire caught on the cabinet and hung their spinning as I tried to find my mobile. Dry sobs started to form in my throat and I started to feel panicked.

I knew it was a dream. But a part of me wished all of this was.

When I came to California it wasn't to practice powers I wasn't even aware existed. It wasn't to fight in a battle in which my fate was sealed to fight in. I didn't want to do this. I wanted to go to college with my best friend and have fun. Dying was not fun. Getting attacked was not fun.

The scratches on my arms had started to itch. I had forgotten about them until this moment, the pressure to be ready for something that was coming whether I was prepared or not had overtaken all logical thoughts. The thought that my body was going to go through things far worse than wood splinters peeling the skin from my arms hurt my chest.

I'd never had a broken bone in my life, and in four days I could end up dead.

I gave up on looking for my phone and instead decided I needed to talk to someone. Face to face. I needed comfort.

I stumbled from my room and went first towards the bathroom. I needed to calm down, splash my face and remind myself I was safe. Piper and Leo, regardless of any prediction would not let me fight if they didn't think I could do it. Linny had said it herself. Or maybe, secretly they had no choice. In fact I realised I hadn't asked many questions.

Like why me? Apart from Lin being able to see me in a battle what was my purpose there? This wasn't anything to do with me; this was the Halliwell's problem. I could get a flight home and pretend none of this had ever happened, and refuse to fight.

I reached the bathroom and tried to open it but the handle was jammed. I rocked it a few times but the door didn't give. I gave up and sunk to the floor, burying my head in my knees. I couldn't even open the door to the bathroom. Everything seemed pointless.

I must have been crying relatively loud because I felt some an arm slide under my knees and a hand on my back before I was picked up from the floor. I pulled the warm fold of the jacket that was against my cheek and tried to get a sense of who it was. The person carrying me felt unfamiliar, as if this level of closeness, and his touch was alien. I realised that only one person made sense.

The door to his room was already open and he gently sat me on the bed, tenderly catching my cheek with his thumb. I hadn't been in this room before and before he spoke I had confirmation of who this was.

"You okay with me closing the door?" Chris asked. I nodded but realised that the small amount of light in the room didn't show him my answer.

"Sure." He shut the door and switched on a lamp and I immediately cringed, thinking about how I must look. My lazy decision to wear my top as pyjamas also made me body conscious and I hoped he wasn't looking. I realised at that moment I wasn't totally lost, and a part of my carefree worry about boys was still present.

He walked to the other side of the room and pulled a red throw from a chair, before draping it over my shoulders. I smiled gratefully and pulled the material over my legs, glad I no longer felt so exposed.

He kneeled down in front of me, and I realised both of us looked rough. I had no doubt in my mind that I was nowhere near as cute as Chris looked. His hair was stood up at odd ends and his eyes, although tired, were warm and inviting. He did rough much, much better.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Yeah I'm just having a really tough time. My boyfriend is being an ass; my hair won't go right, my best friend called me a bitch yesterday…"

"Wow. Life's really that hard?"

"If only."

He sat beside me on the bed and leaned forward. His hands had come together in a 'church and steeple' sign, his index fingers were resting on his mouth but more importantly he looked like he wished the same. What if life was as simple as going to Macy's and them not having your favourite flavour of cheesecake?

"Why me, Chris?"

He leaned back and twisted his body so he was now facing me, his hands coming to rest on his knees.

"You're different."

"I know that. Why?"

"I don't know. No-one does. But we wish we did."

I paused for a second before asking my next question, trying to form a sentence from the mash of incomprehensible words.

"That thing you killed," I said carefully. "You said that if you hadn't killed it, then it would have killed me…"

"There is no-one else like you, Cherrie. You're not descended from anything magical as far as we know and yet you have these powers. There's no prediction or anything. We know that whatever magic you're harbouring, it's strong and that's about as far as it goes. You're a threat to them because they want you dead, they aren't willing to negotiate."

"I like that you're being honest."

"While we're at it my approach with you on the patio wasn't cool. But I don't want you to get hurt."

"Believe me; I'm really going to try not to."

"I don't want you to be afraid of me either,"

The comment hit me expectantly. I wasn't afraid of him. Not really. He was no threat to me; he just wanted to protect me.

That was the moment I realised Wyatt was an idea, but Chris was the ideal.

I held his gaze and said the next seven words with such poignancy that each word caught my throat. "I could never be afraid of you." I barely whispered.

He gently took the corner of the blanket that was wrapped around my shoulders and let it fall to the bed. My arm was now revealed in the light, the scratches far too vivid to hide.

His lips brushed one of the cuts and I felt an overwhelming sense of warmth fill my chest. If this feeling was what happened to people falling in love than I wondered what would happen to my chest once I was deeply in love.

I pulled the blanket off myself completely and put my hands either side of his face. My thumb grazed underneath his eyes, while his left hand snaked around my back and his right rested on my thigh.

Without another second's thought his lips fell onto mine.


	13. Determination

Chapter 12 – Determination

I was living in a pensive bliss.

I'd had boyfriends since mine and Wyatt's romance that one summer. I even thought I was in love with one. But I now knew otherwise. Nothing could match this feeling I had now. It not only warmed my chest but my stomach.

The moment when our lips met was something neither of us could have predicted or planned. I had not thought about kissing Chris until that moment. At first it was delicate, and we drew back often so we could see this was okay.

"I don't want to ruin this but I've been thinking about what this would be like." He said, as we kissed each other again.

"Is it everything you'd hoped for?"

"What movie did you take that one from?" he muttered into my lips and I kissed him again. This time we let the kiss run deeper, his hand had moved up my thigh and before I knew it I was swept away in what it truly felt like to be loved.

I had woken up the next morning to him looking at me, his fingers gently threading a strand of my hair and when I opened my eyes his face lit up with a coy smile. His smile was infectious but my own felt so easy to form. I thought about everything awkward with Wyatt, how the months of summer that we had spent we had never really understood each other. We were never quite compatible and we both remained unexplored and mysterious. It was daring, but I didn't want that. I wanted to be surprised every day by a man I could love and feel loved in return.

"Hey, you," he mumbled. For someone who had just woken up, his first words since sleep still sounded effortlessly sexy.

"Hey yourself." His hand moved from my hair to my cheek and then down until finally his hand came to rest on my hipbone. His thumb made slow circles on my skin. I was transported back to that moment on the beach, in which Wyatt had done the same, but I felt at ease with Chris.

"How'd you feel?" he asked.

I looked at his hair, a little dishevelled and his face which was starting to stubble and those green eyes that wouldn't stop searching and the little lick of his lips that he did before effortlessly raising one eyebrow. I was falling.

"Warm." I stated simply. "Happy. More than content. Blissful. How'd you feel?"

"Pinch me."

I moved close to him, leaning on my elbows and I kissed him again gently. Our kisses were full of smiles, and I struggled to stop. His hand moved to my neck and I tried not to let my breathing stagger as we lay there in a happy bliss.

We heard the footsteps and the door open quicker than we could respond.

"CHRIS I CAN'T FIND CHERRIE ANYWHERE!" Linny slammed into the room, an explosion of panic and terror and the both of us froze. I realised that the covers were haphazard, unlike in the movies where the right parts of the woman and man are covered, parts of us were lying bare for Linny to see. I wanted the ground to immediately swallow me up.

I couldn't even look at Linny but she shut the door quickly and left and I put my face into my hands. This was a nightmare. I couldn't think of anything worse. Not even Wyatt coming in; at least he would've made some petty jibe we could all laugh off after but Lin's silence bought the whole mood down.

I hastily picked up my clothes from the floor and slid them over my body, reminding myself to grab some bottoms from my bedroom. Chris pulled on his jeans and then stood, seemingly content with no top on.

"You're a distraction. You should put some clothes on." I told him as I went towards the door.

No sooner had I opened it but it was then forcibly shut from behind me. I swivelled around and found my face inches from Chris' muscled arm. I looked up at him and tried to calm down.

"She's not angry about you what you think she's angry about."

"I know. I told her I'd practice with her yesterday because I was too tired but now she thinks I was lying to her."

"Oh I didn't know about that," he grinned awkwardly. "I was going to say if you thought it was because of having you in my room, she's walked in on me before…"

"You know how to win women over with words, Chris." I snapped, feeling pain in my chest at the thought I didn't matter. I'd fallen for the trap again. "Who is it going to be next week? Will I meet her before you chuck her-"

He shut me up with a kiss. This was forceful, nothing like last night. He wanted to shut me up and he had. He pulled away and stared intently at me.

"I didn't mean it like that. Ever since the plane, Cherrie I've…" he paused, looked down and then looked at me again. "Ever since I saw you on the plane Cherrie I knew. This awkward girl who could hardly form a coherent sentence, with big hair and an even bigger smile…"

"My hair was big?" I asked mortified.

"It was humid. Look you're getting off the point. But you said your name and I knew who you were. You didn't click about me, but how many Cherrie's are there in the world that are going to the University of California that year? I knew I was going to be seeing you soon."

"Why were you on that flight if you have abilities that help you travel quicker?"

"I like flying. Cherrie, stop getting off point, or I'll have to kiss you again. I'm trying to tell you that every moment that we have spent together however little has meant a lot to me. I haven't stopped thinking about you. It has hurt me to hold back but I had to. In a matter of days you're going to be involved in our world, something that nobody has asked you to be a part of but you must be alone for Lin's vision. I don't want to lose you. I will do everything to protect you in this battle."

I nodded. "I haven't felt this happy in a long time you know."

He kissed me on the nose and let his hand off the door. "Now go do your explaining to my sister."

"Don't wait up!" I joked and ran to my bedroom, grabbing a hair tie and a pair of sweat pants before running down the stairs. Piper was in the kitchen with her sisters, chatting quickly and quietly. I felt embarrassed knowing what had happened upstairs and that wherever she and Leo had gone remained unexplained to me just as much as why they were back.

She saw me and smiled. "Going for a run?"

"Actually I'm trying to find Lin. You know where she went?"

"Yeah, she's just gone to the beach."

I thanked her hurriedly and pulled on some flats before running out the door towards the beach. It was very early for anyone to have started to arrive, and only a few couples were dotted here and there. I saw Lin, standing in the shallow water, her long hair splayed out with the wind and I rushed towards her.

"Lin!" I said as I reached her, stopping just before the water's edge.

She turned around and frowned at me. "You know I'm not angry that you slept with my brother. What you do with your personal life concerns me very little…"

"Lin…"

"But I'm putting everything into getting you ready and you aren't bothering. It wasn't even that you ditched me for my brother; okay… it was that you put your sex life over your life. It's all well and good for a screw; it doesn't matter if you die in four days. You can do what you want now; I'm not bothered if you die."

"You don't mean that."

"Of course I don't but I'm bloody fuming."

I kicked off my flats and joined her in the water, not caring about the bottom of my sweats getting wet.

"In any other situation we would have had a gossip about this," she mumbled.

"I think we should schedule that for after the battle." I joked. She looked at me and started crying.

"You're the one most in danger here. I can't imagine losing my best friend."

"I promise you won't. I'm going to work so hard." I held out my arms for her and we embraced and I realised how serious this was and how much I had complicated things.


	14. Preparation

Chapter 13 – Preparation

"Wake up!"

I was shoved awake by Linny, who was rocking me from side to side. I groaned and tried to put the pillow over my head but she took it from me and started to beat me with it.

"Lin!"

"Cherrie, you promised. And as some sort of repayment, yes. You will be starting your training at 6am."

"No-one is going to be awake at this hour…" I mumbled.

"Actually, everyone is downstairs. I mean everyone. Dad is back too." She jumped off the bed and walked over to the doorway. "Clothes are on the dresser."

I moaned again but sat up so that she would be content and leave. When I looked over however, she had already left, the door closing behind her.

I chucked the duvet covers off of my bed and walked over to the dresser, putting my clothes on sleepily. A 6am start was not welcomed, but then I guess every hour had to be spent preparing, especially if the days we had left were as numbered as Linny said.

After getting changed and going to the bathroom to brush my teeth and do my hair, I joined Linny, Wyatt, Chris, Leo and Piper outside, who were all dressed in similar comfy clothes.

"Good morning," Piper smiled as she picked a piece of lint off my clothes. "You okay?"

"Bearing up." I realised no-one had actually asked me that in a while.

"Are you okay to do this?"

Again, another question that I hadn't been asked, but this one had never been offered to me. A part of me desperately wanted to tell them I wasn't. I'd pack my things and then skip off into the sunset, whistling a tune; leaving them to get on with their mess.

But was it really their mess to sort out?

"I want to help as much as I can."

I couldn't leave them. They were basically my family.

Piper stepped back and Leo took her hand and the two of them disappeared in a flurry of orbs.

"We're not taking the car then?" I just about managed to spit out in my shock and Wyatt chuckled to himself.

"God, it feels so good to not hide anymore," Lin smiled.

Chris stood in front of the three of us and waved his hand over the group. I didn't hear what he mumbled but I blinked and I was in a different location.

"I hope you aren't scared of heights, Cher."

I turned around and saw the drop down the cliff. We were at the highest point of a mountain, and Piper, Leo and Linny were all looking across the horizon. Wyatt was clicking his fingers and producing a flame, much like he was holding a lighter and Chris was observing him, a small smile flickering across his face. I urged him from afar to look over at me, but he seemed focused on doing everything but.

"Let's get down to it." Leo beckoned me over and I joined the three of them. "What we want you to do is very simple."

"I can't promise I'll think so though…" I muttered but Linny gently elbowed my side, warning me to listen.

"The first thing you need to have is belief in your powers. You can do it, so keep that in mind. See that wind turbine over there? I want you to stop it."

"I can't control the wind…"

"No, but you can control objects with your mind. And if you think hard enough about making that wind turbine stop then you will." Leo stepped back as Piper stroked my arm for moral support. I focused on the turbine, trying to bring it to a standstill. I imagined the rotor stopping, the blades slowing down and eventually coming to a halt.

I could feel everyone watching me, and the turbine, trying to see which one would show signs of change but I just felt stupid. I was staring and staring and nothing was happening. Eventually Leo joined my side again.

"When do your powers mostly come to light?"

"When she's angry or hurt..." Wyatt interrupted from the floor, now lighting twigs on fire.

"So powerful emotions," he nodded as if this clarified everything for him. "I want you to try and remember a really happy time in your life. A time which filled you with joy. It isn't about being happy when you're fighting but it's about trying to fix something in your mind that will help you. Have you thought of anything?"

The photograph. It was the first thing I thought of. It felt far too long ago now. A time that was carefree. A time that was before any of this.

I focused my mind on my family, and tried to rid my thoughts of homesick. My eyes fixed on the wind turbine and I willed it to stop, with the events of the photograph playing in my mind.

"_Say cheese!"_

"_Cheese!"_

_Stop._

Sound suddenly returned to my ears. Everyone was clapping and cheering, and I felt Linny embrace me in a tight hug. I had done it. The turbine had stopped completely.

"Well done!" Leo exclaimed, obviously impressed. "We knew you could do it! But we shouldn't stop. On to the next one,"

The group moved from the edge of the cliff all towards the middle. I turned to join them but the weight of what I had forced my body to do made me collapse.

"Cherrie!"

"I'm okay." I just about managed to spit out.

"This is what today is about. Get up, Cherrie," Chris called, his voice cold and unfeeling.

"Her body isn't used to this." Linny snapped, but Chris didn't seem to care.

"Get up, Cher," he said a little softer. His eyes were fixed on me, willing my body to rise. My legs shaking, I managed to stand, and stumble over to them. Chris nodded a sort of silent praise. I smiled but he didn't return it and I felt more alone out there, even though I was surrounded by the Halliwell family.

"This is going to get harder. We're going to test how you do when things are thrown at you."

"Excuse m-" I didn't have time to even question the idea. Wyatt took a rock in a flurry of orbs and next thing I knew it had grazed against my shin as it was thrown. "Ow!"

Another one was taken from the ground, and hit me on the shoulder. I felt the cut before I saw it. They didn't seem apologetic, and yet another one was taken from the ground and thrown towards me. I started to feel angry, as each piece of jagged edge took away a little more of my skin. "Stop it!"

"If you want us to stop, you have to make it stop." Linny called over screams.

The rocks increased, instead of one every few seconds, a flurry started to hit me from every direction, and I realised they were working together. The next rock that was thrown grazed my face and that for me was enough.

"I said STOP!" I threw my hands out in front of me, and the rocks that had been thrown mid pelt, slowed to a halt, now stationary in the air. I breathed out hard and fast.

"Good, Cher. Now throw them." I threw my hands outwards and the rocks went left and right, some rolling off the cliff face and others falling back into their previous place.

Wyatt immediately went over to me but I stepped back, resisting his outstretched hands. "I'm not going to do anything; I'm just going to heal you."

"I don't want anyone to touch me."

"Cherrie, I'll get rid of the cuts,"

"I want someone to take me back. Now."

Wyatt looked back at his family and Leo nodded once. "Can I hold your hand to take you back?"

I could feel myself beginning to cry, but I didn't want to do it in front of them. He reached for my hand and when I didn't draw away, he took it in his. The last thing I saw on the mountain were four very disappointed faces.


	15. Surprises

Chapter 14 – Surprises

Travelling with Wyatt was much different than being transported by a wave of Chris' hand. In fact, the experience felt longer somehow, and the drop in my stomach when we ended up back at the house gave me a wave of nausea.

As soon as we arrived I snatched my hand away, wanting to get as far away from them all as possible. Mentally I was broken. I didn't want to do this to them. Yes, they were as good as family but I would only hinder them and hold them back. I couldn't even take them throwing a few rocks at me, and I knew then that they weren't showing the full extent of their powers. How was I going to deal with all manner of creatures?

Wyatt didn't call after me, but let me approach the house alone. I opened the door and ran as quickly as I could. I was packing my suitcase and I was going home.

I raced up the stairs and opened the door, but my room wasn't empty.

"Mum?"

"Cherrie." She stood up and opened her arms to receive me in a hug. I was so overwhelmed that she was here that I burst into tears. I hugged her as hard as I could, and felt the weight of everything that had happened start to take effect.

"Mum, I've been so scared. How are you even here?"

"I have some explaining to do." She pulled away and took my face in her hands, making sure I was listening. "I knew about the Halliwell's..."

My face clearly showed betrayal. I could feel myself getting even more confused, and my chest was starting to hurt.

"What do you mean?"

"I knew about their family. What they really are. I told them to hide from you. I asked Linny to keep this from you, but I didn't ask her to because of what you've become."

"I haven't become anything I'm the same person…" I stumbled.

"No, you are different. You are stronger." She sat me down on the bed and sat beside me, taking my hands. "Listen to me, I don't have much time. Leo bought me here through orbs and I need to get back. You need to trust yourself. This is all new to you but you can do everything that is asked of you. You just need to believe you can do it."

"I don't want to do it though, Mum. I haven't really got a choice, but I don't want to. I want to go home."

"Linny had a vision. They told me that they've seen you there. This is hard for me. I want to take you home immediately; I don't want you involved in this stuff either. But there is no escaping what has already been planned out for you, so now I need to prepare you mentally."

She wiped away some of my tears and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you have to go now?"

She nodded and at the same moment Leo appeared in the doorway, holding his hand out for my Mum. "By the way..." she said as she stood "… your father says hello." In a matter of moments she was gone.


	16. Reconciliation

Chapter 15 – Reconciliation

I learnt to toughen up.

If I'm honest, the days I spent leading up to the one that Linny had prophesised are only reminiscent to me as a montage sequence. When I felt myself break mentally, I pushed myself past it. When I felt my body begin to tire, I forced myself to use my powers past that point. For the next three days I worked the hardest I ever had, until I started to see a different person in the mirror.

The most difficult thing that I found hard to ignore however was Chris. He had become more and more withdrawn and he treated everything I did in an offhand manner. Whenever I smiled at him, he grimaced back. There was never a moment for me to find him on his own and try and ask him what was wrong. The stupid thing was that this was the only thing that made me cry myself to sleep at night.

The penultimate day before the battle was the hardest. It was the day that I felt the closest to death. I was emotionally, physically and mentally exhausted to the point where collapsing into a heap and never waking up was greatly welcomed. That night was the hardest.

I didn't sleep well that night, tossing and turning and having nightmares of fanged beasts and winged creatures. While the majority of my training had been physical, Piper and her sisters had taught me trivia on every creature they had ever come across, while Linny, whose visions were getting more specific and stronger, sketched the creatures she had seen which we had to prepare for. They used a book, known to them as The Book of Shadows, full of old pages scribed with illustrations, and spells. It was these drawings and sketches that were plaguing my dreams.

I awoke at 4am the morning Linny had predicted for the battle and I couldn't get back to sleep. I could hear quiet chatter downstairs and knew that everyone was probably awake themselves. The Halliwell family would probably be planning everything down to the T, based upon anything new that Linny was getting. Today was the day that everything was going to change.

I felt prepared. I felt ready.

I thought about getting out of bed, but I wanted one moment, before everything got crazy to think about the past few weeks. Getting off that plane was a life changing decision in itself. I thought that if I survived today I would still go to the University of California, but I would go as a completely different person to the one that stepped off that plane, in a lot more ways than one.

My door creaked and I pulled my blankets up around my chin, thinking perhaps I would pretend I was asleep, but the figure in the doorway was one who I had had barely any physical contact with for the past few days and I craved it more than anything.

"Hey," he said, seeing that I was awake, the crack in the door letting the light into my bedroom.

"Hi." Chris shut the door and walked over to me, sitting down on my bed.

"I need to talk to you."

I desperately wanted contact with him. Being this close and having to supress how I felt about him while I trained was the hardest thing for me to do. I didn't want to speak, for fear of what he was going to say.

"The last few days have been really hard for me. Don't think that every time I've been with you that I haven't wanted to kiss you. I probably shouldn't be saying any of this today, but I've been thinking… I could lose you. I've spent the last few days completely holding back, and they could have been the best days of my life had I utilised them,"

"Don't talk like that."

"I'm sorry."

I wanted to kiss him. I wanted him to look at me that way he had before. But he had more to say.

"I shouldn't have acted off with you and I'm sorry. I didn't want you in this."

"It's who I have to be." I shrugged his comments off as if they didn't matter, but I realised there was some truth in my statement. I wasn't just going to be a typical college student. I was going to have knowledge of a world known only by few.

"Just don't die on me out there."

"I'll try my best," I snapped, but I couldn't apologise for my tone because at that moment Chris moved my chin up so that he could kiss me.

I melted. The feeling of falling in love was something that I thought would be unexplainable but in fact it can be told in around four sentences.

The first thing you should know is it hits your chest. It's a warm pain, but it fills you up like topping up a tall glass of lemonade. The feeling fizzes through you, up towards your head, and down towards your feet. Your whole body feels alive.

I pulled away and laced my arms around his neck, wanting desperately to just have him hold me. If anything, I wanted to know what it was like to feel protected, if only for a few minutes.

"I'm going to do everything I can to watch out for you."

"We all have to watch out for each other. Plus I'm pretty strong now."

"That's true. But if anything happens to you, I'll be there. I have a couple of contacts so we have some people on our side."

"What do you mean?"

"In Linny's vision there are all manner of creatures. Before she couldn't tell but now she's able to identify some key details. There are a couple of demons, but I know some that will fight on our behalf."

"So we won't be completely outnumbered?"

"Oh no, you have that right. We will definitely be outnumbered."

I smiled at Chris and kissed him quickly. "You know what they say. The underdog usually wins."


	17. Threat

Chapter 16 - Threat

Chris and I joined the group downstairs after the two of us had given each other enough comfort. It wouldn't change the inevitable.

Linny was sat on the sofa, her eyes closed and her forehead creased. Leo and Piper watched her intently, both of them anticipating what her new vision would entail. Wyatt was sat on one of the chairs, and upon mine and Chris' arrival together, he looked angry.

None of us said anything as we waited. It felt like at least five minutes had passed before Linny opened her eyes and her face relaxed.

"It's definitely today."

"Can you give us a time?" Wyatt asked.

Linny shook her head and grabbed the sketchpad that Leo held out to her. The pencil danced furtively over the paper, and once again silence ensued while we waited to see what Linny would draw. Chris walked out of the room and turned off, heading for the front door, and no sooner had he left Wyatt stood up too and followed him out.

Linny didn't notice them leave, still focused on the sketch, but finally she finished and turned the pad around for us to see.

"Where is that place?"

"I've never seen it before."

I had. The battle was happening back home. I presume what Linny was showing us was the place we were to fight.

"That's the park by my house. It's literally a few streets away from Mum and Dad's…"

Leo looked over to me, a grimace on his face. The fact that all of the Halliwell's kept referring to me as a threat meant only one thing. These creatures were going to go after my family. That was the only way that they were going to get to me.

"We can bring your family here," Piper offered. "We'll keep you and Wyatt here and then the four of us can go to the park."

"If Linny has seen us all at this park, that's where we will all be. We may as well all go and try and figure this out." Leo retorted, but it was at that moment that raised voices could be heard from outside the house.

Linny shot up and was the first to reach the front door; the rest of us followed her quickly.

"Do you understand how stupid that was?"

"Nothing happened!"

"We don't know what she is. What if she had killed you?"

"This is our sister's best friend we're talking about. She isn't something to be feared she is helping us. She's helping me."

"Helping you get over Bianca is she?" Chris shoved Wyatt and Wyatt shoved him back.

"Stop this!" Linny called, running over to the boys, but both of them were too strong and Linny ended up falling to the ground.

They were talking about me. What was Wyatt trying to suggest? That I was diseased? That I could have had a mood swing and hurt Chris?

I stepped forward and forced my brain to imagine the two of them pulled apart. Immediately the two of them, although resisting as their feet dragged along the gravel, were slowly coming apart, their arms swinging at thin air as the distance between them grew.

"Thanks Cherrie." Leo mumbled awkwardly and Linny went up to Chris as Piper and Leo spoke to Wyatt. I let the two of them go gently, and luckily neither side tried to get to the other. The argument was stupid, and I don't know why it came to light on the day of the battle, when we were so focused about a threat bigger than me.

"Linny has found where the battle will be. But we need to get her parents here." Leo said aloud.

"My brother and his wife too. She may be pregnant." I quickly added.

"Your personal issues and qualms can wait. We need to get through today as a group that is strong and not fighting against one another. Come on, we're going back to the house."

Rather reluctantly, Chris and Wyatt moved together, while the rest of us followed. Before we could reach the front door however, a flurry of orbs formed on the ground and revealed something.

A body.

The man was coughing and spluttering, blood seeping from his mouth down his cheek. He had an arrow stuck in his neck, and he was begging us to help. We ran over.

That's when I saw the picture which had been attached to the arrow.

Me, Mum, Dad, and Scott all smiling at the camera, but their eyes had been scratched out. I was the only one not defaced.

Below the picture were four words.

'Come and get them'.


End file.
